<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do Care by writingsfromafangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686822">I Do Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl'>writingsfromafangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Marriage, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and you end up fighting which finally brings out the emotions that have been bubbling for way too long. [Writing prompt: "They couldn't be allowed to fight. He had to think of a way to stop it."]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little thing I whipped up trying to break my writers block. I personally think it came out pretty good and hopefully others agree! With break coming up I'm trying to get back to exercising my writing muscles so fingers crossed posting continues. I'm actually enjoying and trying not to pressure myself to put out the most perfect works :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They couldn’t be allowed to fight. He had to think of a way to stop it. </p><p>She had already been upset with him for a few days now and he just kept pushing and pushing and pushing… eventually there would be a ledge. But he couldn’t dare think about what that would mean for them. He cared too much. He was actually invested — something he never dreamed would happen. </p><p>He married her because that was what he thought he was supposed to do. He was expected to take a bride, a ruling partner of sorts, and expand the line. That was all, he thought, but the more they fought, the more he realized he ended up with so much more than just a political marriage. He had found a lover. Another piece to his puzzle. And yet, he never knew how to express it and thus continued the pushing.</p><p>"I just don’t understand, Kylo!" You yelled from the other side of your shared quarters. Battle lines had been subconsciously drawn at this point and neither of you was daring to cross them. "Did I do something wrong? Do you not trust me?"</p><p>"How dare you question me-,"</p><p>"No!" You spit back. "Don’t you pull that on me. That may work with your subordinates but we’re equal, right? That is what you told me on our wedding night, correct? Those sweet whispers of ruling together — oh, what did you call us? King and queen?"</p><p>"I do trust you," Kylo said, trying his best to center his voice. If he blew up even a tad bit right now he knew you’d be out that door. The worst anger from you was the one he couldn’t see. "We are together in this."</p><p>"Then why do you undermine me? Keep me locked away most days?" You asked, arms motioning towards your surroundings. Your heart was racing but the stamina for this fight was wearing thin. You didn’t know how much more you could scream at him, expecting something substantial in return. "Could’ve fooled me."</p><p>Kylo sighed, itching to make his way across to you but something kept stopping him. His hands clenched at his sides watching you so distraught. Of course, he trusted you. You’ve ended up being his most reliable companion through everything and he knew he had to tell you that. Something in him had to click.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he walked closer to you. Instinctively, you inched backward. The silence was falling heavy now and you didn’t know what your husband would do. You had never spoken to him like that before but if you wanted to keep your sanity, somethings had to be said. You just hoped the consequences wouldn’t be the unthinkable. </p><p>"I worry," Kylo began. The two words were like anything else you had ever heard from him. Even just his tone shifted the whole mood. He was… heartbroken? Had you registered that right? You nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I worry about you and what could happen. Dangers are everywhere and I could be one day away from… from not having you here. I just want to protect you."</p><p>Now your heart was breaking. You had never heard search gentle words from your giant of a husband. He rarely expressed much outside of fits of rage so this was completely untouched grounds for you both. His eyes were softer watching your reaction which wasn’t much. Words were failing you miserably right now but you persisted.</p><p>"You… Do you mean that?" You asked, just barely above a whisper. </p><p>Kylo simply nodded which was enough. You were going to take what you could get. What you assumed for a while was a loveless, even unreciprocated, marriage was taking major turns right before your eyes. You had always wanted to tell him you love him but fear of rejection — from your own husband — stopped you in your tracks. Maybe, just maybe, you were getting there.</p><p>"There’s no need to worry," you sighed. "I can handle myself, you know? You aren’t the only one who had any sort of training."</p><p>"I’m sure, it’s just-,"</p><p>"I need to have a role. I need to do something. Keeping me stashed away in here isn’t fair," you insisted, cutting his words off again but Kylo didn’t dare to point it out. "Allow me something, please. You’re the great powerful leader! Appoint me or whatever."</p><p>"We’re the great powerful leaders," Kylo mumbled. You perked up ever so slightly at his words. "And you’re right. Who am I to restrict you?"</p><p>You smiled, moving closer to Kylo. You intertwined your fingers, looking up at him. His expression was getting softer. The raging walls built up still shone but there was something in his eyes possibly only you could point out. </p><p>"Possibly the smartest thing you’ve said today."</p><p>He chuckled humorlessly, "Now who’s undermining who?"</p><p>You giggled, "You really care?"</p><p>Kylo gulped, staring back at your wide, curious eyes. His heart was beating fast just processing your words. It was a lot for one day but his wife deserved it. </p><p>"I do care," he mumbled. "I’m sorry I ever let you think I didn’t."</p><p>Without hesitation, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. Little dazed and surprised, it took him a second to register what was happened but once he did, he pulled you in tightly, almost desperately. It was an unusual but comfortable action.</p><p>"I love you," you finally whispered, heart beating uncontrollably, hands shaking ever so slightly. You really had never swapped endearing terms as such but enough with denying your feelings. Enough with feeling like it was all just business. Your heart felt right.</p><p>"I love you too," </p><p>The words hit your ears like bombs and everything in you melted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>